


Your Green Fairy

by Tari_Sue



Series: Camelot Land [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tari_Sue/pseuds/Tari_Sue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now, tonight, I am your green fairy. You will see me and want me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Green Fairy

Queasiness will settle over you like a mantle of misery that will intensify every time you move. Your head will pound like a regiment of soldiers is marching through it and your mouth will feel like that same regiment used it for their own pleasure.

Tomorrow you will know that tonight was a mistake. You will have a vague feeling of unease, a knowledge deep in the recesses of your brain that you have forgotten something important. It will niggle away at you for weeks, but it will remain there, just on the edge of knowing.

You didn’t believe them, did you, Arthur? When they told you about the green fairy. About the affects that absinthe can have on a willing mind. And even if you did, you pictured her as female. Pretty, perhaps, sultry. Trouble.

The face you won’t remember, when you wake, will be mine. A face from a memory you can’t possibly have, because you never knew me in this lifetime. A face from long, long ago, when I was your servant, your friend, your lover. I stood by your side through everything, to the bitter end, and will again.

Now, tonight, I am your green fairy. You will see me and want me. Want to kiss me and more, so much more. The absinthe running through your veins will spur you on, make you bolder, surer, more confident, like the Arthur of old. 

All you will live for will be tonight, for this moment, this now, and tonight you will be mine once again. We will be together like we have been in my dreams for over a thousand miserable years.

Tomorrow, Arthur, you will forget me once more. But tonight, just for tonight, I will be your Merlin.


End file.
